WWIII: escalation
by penguin adventures
Summary: When their leader the rouge commander Snow attacks penguin HQ the rebel penguins make themselves known. With Help from Nigel, Rockgut, and The North Wind, Team Penguin will began a global quest to stop the rebels. Meanwhile Lord Shen and his army pursues the penguins and nothing not even the boundaries of time will stop them. Guest starring: The Daleks and Hans the puffin.
1. Chapter One: Rebel Penguins?

March 10th 2016

Penguin HQ

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time  
(Skipper's POV)

I sat at the table and was drinking my coffee while Kowalski and Private were eating their breakfast. Rico and Marlene were playing a game of chess on anther table. All the news channels where playing in the corner with more "updates". Private and Kowalski took turns glancing at the TVs in case any new information was release. The military was starting to release less and less information in case the enemy was watching. And more and more everyday items were starting to get rationed as the country prepared for the long run.

"Kowalski," I said, "anything." "No new information," Kowalski replied, "even the ISPA has gone silent." "And the North Wind?" I said. "I placed their report on your desk," Kowalski replied, "you can read it at your leisure." "good work Kowalski," I said. And then the alarm went off, "intruder alert! Intruder alert!" "Daleks?" Marlene said, "Blowhole's minions? Lord Shen?" "No," a penguin replied. "So the IPSA has finally arrived to deliver my summons to the court marshall," I said replied. "No," he replied with a evil laugh, "I am here to deliver a message from the rebel penguins…" "the Rebel penguins?" Kowalski said, "what rebel penguins." "Let me finish," the penguin shouted, "By the end of this day…The Rebel Penguins will destroy Skipper and his team."

"Who are you?" I asked. "I watched your solo mission in Brazil…The PIA agents didn't stand a chance…and the red squirrel was useless as always." Kowalski slowly reached for the North Wind distress signel. "Oh I wouldn't worry about you friends at the North Wind…their a bit busy dealing with my army!" "Why do you want to destroy us?" I said. "I'm following the dying wish of Lord Shen of china…Destroy the penguins after the Final DreamWorks war. Now he didn't specify when after the final dreamworks war so I picked a date," he said, "which happens to be today."

"What is your name," Kowalski said, "we can't just call you the rebel penguin all day." "You don't recognize me?" the penguin said, "the rouge penguin known as Commander Snow?" "but you died," I said, "crushed by an ice warrior ship." "I have returned," he replied, "The True Final battle of the Final DreamWorks War is here…and it will end with the four of you six feet under!" "You made a huge tactical mistake Snow," I said. "And what would that be?" Snow asked. Suddenly Nigel landed inside the base, "You just picked a fight with the elitist of the elite, the cream of corn on the platinum cod!" "Nigel," I said. "I had some time to think about what you said back in the red squirrel amazonan base," he said, "and I was wrong…If the penguins of the world get involve in this conflict it would blow our cover!"

"What does Rockgut…" "Special Agent Rockgut came to the same realization as I did." "That's right candycorn!" Rockgut shouted as he appeared in our base. "His not going to accuse me of being a squirrel agent is he?" Marlene said. "Don't worry asain otter," Rockgut said, "Skipper gave me the intel I needed to prove your not a threat." "Keep a eye on her in case the squirrel turns her into a sleeper…you know the signs," Rockgut whispered. I nodded and turned to marlene, Nigel, rockgut, and my men, "don't let Commander Snow out of this base." "Kowalski engage lockedown procedure!" I shouted. "Which one?" Kowalski replied. "procedure 3 full base lockdown." Kowalski rushed to his lab and the defense panel. "Lockdown Procedure 3 full base lockdown!" the speak n' spell replied.

"You think going into lockdown with me will stop you demise?" Snow said rasing his flipper's into air quotes, "Elitist of the elite." "Alert! Alert! Alert! Lockdown procedure 3 deactivating! Defense panel control being overwritten! **_The Daleks are now in control!"_** "What have you done?" I said. "Allied the rebel penguins with the daleks…makes it easier to bring the IPSA, UPIT, PAAT, NW, and the GPC to it's Knees. "Leave the North Wind out of this," Nigel said. "They help the penguins," Snow said, "so they must die." "Are you sure your not a dalek agent," Kowalski replied. "I allied myself with the daleks of my own free will." "Did they tell you to say that," Marlene asked. " ** _He is not a dalek agent!"_** the dalek-controlled speak n' spell replied. "Of course you would say that!" I replied. " ** _Alert! Alert! He knows!"_** "Oh by the way," Snow said, "there's more Daleks topside." "What?" I said as a roar filled the air. "And that was your old friend…The Indomious Rex."

"What?" Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I shouted. "Just kidding," he said pulling out a recorder. "Now that is evil," Kowalski said his flippers crossed. "I still don't know what an indomious rex is," Marlene said. "Even though you saw a died one," Kowalski replied. "that didn't count," Marlene said. "Anyway," Snow said pulling out a massive device, "let's take this fight to more familiar territory." Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport, "I don't think so." Snow smirked and said, "I think's it's time for an unexpected reunion!" "With who?" I said. "My boss," Commander snow replied. And then in a fast of light we disappeared leaving a shocked Kowalski behind.

Kowalski looked at his space-time teleport which was now set to Commander Snow's space-time teleport destination. "Let's see here," Kowalski said, "Lord Shen's camp… Oh….that's not good." Kowalski rushed into his lab, "I need to alert the North Wind!" Rockgut and Nigel turned to each other. "What about us?" Nigel said. Kowalski tossed him the space-time teleport. "I reset the destination to a few miles away from Lord Shen," Kowalski replied, "Your skipper's only hope until the North Wind and I get there." Nigel looked at the teleport sheepishly, "just arrived before we get killed." Kowalski entered the elevator and descended towards the hanger and the superplane.

(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter two: Greetings Penguins!

(

end of chapter two)

Lord Shen's Camp

Outside the valley of peace

(Skipper's POV)

"Lord Shen!" Commander Snow shouted, "I pledge my allegence to you! And as proof of my allegence I brought you your greatest enemies in chains." Lord Shen glared at him, "You brought me the penguins alive?" "So you can have the pleasure of killing them yourself," Snow said. "I would have preferred that you brought them to me dead," Shen said, "But no matter…Get the cannon! Wipe those flightless birds off the face of the earth!" Commander Snow was shocked, "But I pledged my allegence to you!" "Don't care," Shen said. Two gorillas slammed a cannon down in front of us. "Now please stand still while my cannon parts you," Shen said, "Part of you here, part of you there, part of you staining that wall over there!" "That is the most overused threat I ever heard!" I said, "Kowalski options! Kowalski?" "I Haven't see him," Private said turning to rico, "have you?"

"I dunno," Rico said. "Haven't seen him since we were in the zoo," Marlene said. "He's still at the zoo," Commander snow replied, "I can't have your option guy with you." "You fiend," I said narrowing my eyes, "what's to keep us from pummeling you right here…right now." "Ka-boom?" Rico said. "Yes…what?" I said. "Fire!" Shen shouted. "I pledged my allegence!" Snow shouted. "Sorry," Shen said pointing to his massive army, "But I already have enough soldiers who pledge their allegence to me!" "Oh…he rejected you," Private said. "Are you done?" Shen shouted. The cannons fired knocking us to the ground instead of killing us, "You idiots! Those were the wrong cannonballs!" "sorry," one of the gorillas said, "but they all look the same after a while."

"Are you eating dumplings!" Shen said, "where did you even get those!" "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu," the gorilla said. "You just ate fifteen minutes ago!" Shen shouted, "Your worst then those pandas…one in particuallar." And then a victorious gorilla entered, "I just beat the record for the most dumplings eaten in one sitting!" The gorillas victorious grin disappeared when he saw that shen was glaring at him. "Oh…you were not suppose to hear that." Shen launched a rope dart at the gorilla's hand and pulled him down until he was at eyelevel. "Did you enjoy your lunch break?" The other gorillas in the area hid their dumplings and some of the wolves quickly downed their bowls of noodle soup. "Lunchtime is over!" Shen shouted, "And if I find out that any of you visited the noodleshop for a unauthorized lunchbreak…that will be your last meal." "So worth it," A gorilla said finishing his tofu. Shen let out a peacock cry and threw a blade at the gorilla's chest. The gorilla died with a sasified grunt.

"At least he died with a full stomach," Private muttered. And then Nigel and Rockgut arrived in a flash of light and tackled Commander Snow. "This ends now Commander," Nigel said. "Nigel and Buck Rockgut…but how?" Snow asked. "Did you forget about us candy corn?" Rockgut said. Commander Snow pulled out a plate of food, "Oh bangers and mash," Nigel said grabbing the plate. "Uncle Nigel no!" Private said. a grin appeared on nigel's face as he smashed the steaming plate of food into Snow's face. "Ah it burns!" Snow said. "Nobody using the foods of great Britain against me again." Commander Snow pulled out another plate. "Wait do I even want to know where he was keeping that," Marlene said.

"He has a backpack," I said. Marlene faceplamed when she noticed the backpack. "Fish n' chips!" Private shouted as he slammed into Commander Snow. "Private," Nigel said facepalming. "Private!" I shouted. "Your food culture is strange," Shen replied. "Commander Snow then pulled out a box of General Tso's Chicken." "Nice try," I said, "General Tso's Chicken…really?" Rico pulled out his rocket launcher and reduced the container to dust. "Another time General," I said, "another time." "Okay…" Shen replied, "it's time for some spaghetti…and Cannonballs!" "Um…no thanks." "Load up the cannons! And make sure it's the correct cannonballs!" "Make sure it's the correct cannonballs," one of the gorillas muttered as he loaded all the cannons." All the wolves readied matches to light the cannons. "Fire!" Shen shouted.

"Stategic retreat!" I shouted. And then all of shen's cannons exploded. Classified appeared behind us gun raised. "2016 anyone?" Classified said. "What are you doing here Classified," I said, "how did you know…" "That North Wind for you sucker!" Short Fuse shouted. "Did you hear something!" Shen shouted from behind the smoke, "Wolves get out there and investigate!" Classified glared at shortfuse, "I'll deal with you later," Classified said. "Eva! Corporal! Let's move!" Classified shouted into a communicator. A North Wind Jet appeared over head and a rope was dropped down. Private, Rico, Nigel, rockgut, Marlene and I jumped onto the rope and started to climb. Classified grabbed the rope and gave a signal. Short fuse hovered up into the aircraft while a corporal the rope was retracted into the aircraft.

Classified was the last one to enter as the door closed beneath him. "Wow," Marlene said, "this place is…amazing." "I've seen better," Nigel said. "What…what," Classified said scoffing. "Yes I've seen the inside of a south wind jet," Nigel said. "There's a South Wind?" Everyone shouted. "Yes," Nigel said. "Wait!" I shouted, "Commander Snow is still down there!" Corporal pulled out a cage with Commander Snow inside, "you mean that Commander Snow," Classified said. "How did you know where we were," I said. "We have help from one of your own," Classified said. "Skipper," Kowalski said pulling out a clipboard, "I suggest we go straight to the rebel penguins base of operations and shut them down." "Kowalski?" I said. "Yes," Kowalski said. "Come here!" "Kowalski!" Rico, Private, and I walked up to Kowalski. "Group hug," I said. We grouped hugged, "the team is back to together again." "Great you have you back Skipper," Kowalski said. Classified was rolling his eyes, "corporal return us to our time." In a flash of light the Jet rocketed back to the present. "Now," Classified said, "how do you intend to find Rebel Penguin command. "You will never find it!" Commander Snow shouted, "Our secret base underneath the pacific ocean will never be found!" "Well," I said, "I guess we have to scan every inch of the pacific ocean until we find it."

"We have the most advanced sonar equipment that the humans ever created…" "You find that lost airplane before you find our command center!" "Found it!" Kowalski shouted. "The rebel commander center?" Commander Snow said. "No, Atlantis," Kowalski said, "What the heck did you think I found." "No," Commander Snow said, "it was supposed to be unfindable!" "Nothing is unfindable in this day and age," Kowalski replied. "Corporal plot a course to the secret Rebel base," Classified said, "a private island…how predictiable." "Course plotted," Corporal replied. "Eva," Classified said, "Stealth mode." "stealth mode engaged," Eva said turning to Kowalski, "Let's see you dolphin friend do that." "How Dare you," Kowalski said. "She just jealous," Private said. "I am not Jealous!" Eva said. "Your definitenly jealous," Classified said sipping his coffee. Eva glared at Classified as he nervously said, "Right…intiate warp drive!" Corporal pushed a button and we rocketed towards our location. However we were blissfully unaware that Lord Shen wasn't finished with us yet.

Meanwhile in the past…

(lord Shen's POV)

I glared at the spot where the penguins were a unbelieving expression on my face. "Um….Lord Shen," a wolf said. "So you think you could escape me," I said, "well you have another thing coming." "Who are you talking to," a wolf said. "Get me the teleport," I shouted. The wolf rushed off as I turned to the rest of my army, "We will return to the present day and we will wipe those smug little grins off those penguins!" My army rose up their weapons and let out a warcry. The teleport was put into my hands and I hit one of the two preset options. "New York City, 2016" My army and I teleported thru time and space many miles and several centuries away. Greetings Penguins!


	3. three: battle of rebel penguin command

R.P.C Rebel Penguin Command

"Uncharted" island in the Pacific

10:00 AM Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

Classified expertly landed the jet on one of the rebel penguins airstrips blasting the guns the entire way down. Classified contiuned to fire the jet's guns wiping out the defenses. We failed to noticed the big anti-aircraft gun until it fired. The Jet exploded sending us all flying. We landed right in front of the entrance. We got up only to find ourselves staring up the barrels of the rebel penguins' guns. "Put you hands, flippers, or paws where I can see them." "Surrender now Penguins," Commander Snow replied.

"Did you not get the memo," I said, "we don't know the definition of surrender!" "either you extremely brave…or extremely stupid," Snow replied. "No just the elitist of the elite…right rico!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher then hacked up a plasma blaster in kowalski's direction. "A full phase plasma blaster…With repeating action and laser sights!" Kowalski said, "you are so done for!" Rico hacked up a flamethrower and tossed it to me. I caught it while the North Wind pulled out their weapons. Nigel and Rockgut had weapons of their own. Marlene stood around unsure of what to do, "Um…do I get a weapon?" Marlene said. "Rico!" I shouted. Rico looked at me in shock before hacking up a baseball bat. "I don't think so," I said. Rico hacked up his spare rocket launcher. Marlene took It from rico, "do I even want to know why rico has a spare one."

"don't ask," I replied. "Okay…you're armed," Commander snow said, "but how can you defeat us when your outnumbered and outgunned!" "A bunch of rebel penguins," I said, "bring it on!" "Um…Skipper," Kowalski said pointing towards the ocean, "we have company." I turned to find Lord Shen's Fleet approaching the island. "You got to be kidding me," I said. Once the fleet got into range they readied their cannons. "Fire!" Lord Shen said, "leave no signs of their defenses…or their encampment…or their corpses!" "are they on our side?" Classified said. "Well …aren't they?" Commander Snow said. "No," I said, "their on Shen's side."

The cannons started to fire and the rebel's defense didn't stand a chance. While the rebels were focused on Lord Shen's seabound fleet they failed to notice Shen's airship fleet approaching from the east. As the command center's buildings fell around us we rushed to an airstrip that shen's forces failed to notice. A private jet Commander Snow painted on the side stood alone on the runway. "Kowalski get that door open!" I said. Kowalski quickly put his lockpicking skills to good use and managed to open the door to the jet. A mobile stairway was already in place next to the plane. We climbed up the steps and rushed thru the doors. Classified, Nigel, Rockgut, Marlene, Short fuse, and Eva followed. Corporal stood guard with a gun as we loading into the plane. While Kowalski hotwired the private jet Corporal was the last one to board closing the door behind him.

Rico took the wheel and began to taxi down the runway. Lord Shen's fleet contiuned to battle the rebel penguins as the last renment of the commander fell. By the time they noticed the plane take off it was too late. "Hey! That's my Plane!" Commander Snow shouted as we flew off into the distance. "Kowalski," Classified said, "there some refreshments in the back." "Rico! Private!" I shouted, "keep flying until we see land…" Rico and Private nodded then returned their focus to flying the plane. Kowalski and I followed Classified out of the cockpit. A buffet of food was set up on a table in the rear of the aircraft.

Nigel and Rockgut was enjoying some salmon while Classified, Corporal, Eva, and short fuse was browsing the soup, sandwiches, hot dogs, burgers, fries, sushi, steak, pasta, seafood, deserts, asain food, salads, chicken, tacos, and more. "Good thing Commander Snow keeps a variety of meals on his private jet." "Attention you are approaching IPSA airspace," a voice said, "this is the IPSA Megacarrier what is your plane's identifying number." "This is flight Snow 2776 to the IPSA megacarrier request permission to past," Kowalski replied. "Flight snow 2776," the megacarrier replied, "That is the personal aircraft of Commander Snow! Land and surrender immediately or you will be shot down!" "This is general Skipper," I shouted, "this plane doesn't belong to Commander snow anymore…we commandeered it." "What is your cargo?" "A bunch of intel that must arrive at Global Penguin Command.

"What kind of idiots do you take us for!" the Megacarrier said, "You will now be shot down!" "classified take the wheel!" I shouted. And then Lord Shen's voice blared out of the radio, "The IPSA Megacarrier in the middle of nowhere? I can't believe you fell for that!" "Lord Shen!" I shouted. "Sorry to interrupt your meal," Lord Shen said, "But we still have to blast you out of the sky." "You fiend…" "If you focus your attention to your windows on your right you will find the pride of my airship fleet," Lord shen said. We looked out the windows to find a massive Spanish Galleon attached to a massive canvas balloon floating next to us. "Also don't attempt to ditch you aircraft and jump into the ocean," Lord Shen said, "my fleet is currently keeping pace with your plane below you…so you will be dead before you even reach the surface of the water. Also no fancy airplane tricks…you are currently surrounded by airships."

"Do your worst," I said. "And now we blast you out of the sky," Shen shouted. The airship blasted the wing and the tail off of the plane. The other wing was blasted off and the plane started to spin rapidly as it plummeted towards the ground. "That was a little overkill," I said. "I wanted to make extra sure that you were blasted out of the sky," Lord Shen replied before laughing evily, "Goodbye!" "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" Private shouted. "No one will hear you cries for help," a gruff voiced replied over the radio. "Kowalski options!" I shouted. "Brace for impact!" Marlene shouted. "No," Kowalski said, "I have a better idea." Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport and hit the teleport button. The crashing plane faded in a flash of light and we found ourselves on solid ground…IN Africa. IN THE HUMAN SAFARI CAMP. I looked around, "Where Marlene! Where's the North Wind! Where's Nigel and Rockgut!" I shouted. "The better question," Kowalski said, "Where's Private and Rico!" "Um…wasn't the space-time teleport in your flippers," I said.

Kowalski looked at the screen on the space-time teleport and then face palmed. "I am a idiot! I set it to random location!" Kowalski shouted. "why didn't they get teleport with us!" I said. "I also accidently set it to emergency team separation mode…which means they could be anywhere!" "so it splits us up into pairs of two," I said. "Um…yeah," Kowalski said. "So they could be in all kinds of horrible situations! And don't even know where they are!" "Yes," Kowalski said, "and the only equipment we have is a space-time teleport and a full phase plasma blaster." "Could this get any worst?" I said. "Penguins?" the tour guide said, "Penguins! Penguins!"

"he still hates us then," Kowalski said. "Run," I said. We hopped into the tour vehicle and hotwired it. It roared to life as Kowalski hit the gas. I grabbed the wheel and drove away. "Not again!" the tour guide shouted, "Stop stealing my best tour vehicles!" "Step on it Kowalski!" I said, "if this is anything like the last time…he going to get his jeep." "aye skipper," Kowalski said, "if we find a boat we could go down river and get to the ocean." "Well we better vamoose…the disgruntled tour guide is right on our tails." Kowalski turned on cruise control and went to the back of the vehicle with his plasma blaster. I drove the tour jeep thru the wood as the tour guide caught up. Kowalski fired off his plasma blaster but the tour guide managed to dodge all the plasma blasts. "I picked up some skills since that last time we met," the tour guide shouted, "Your not getting away this time! When I get you I'm sending you back to where you belong! Antarctica!" "That frozen wasteland," I shouted, "never!" I then veered off the road and the jeep flew towards the water.

"Skipper!" Kowalski shouted, "what are you doing!" "We bail out…" I said. "skipper!" I saw a cargo ship sail past heading in the direction of the ocean. "Now!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski and I bailed out and landed on the ship leaving the tour guide shouting in frustration from his sinking jeep. Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport, "Oh…now it tells me where it sent everyone." "Okay Kowalski," I said, "phase two: we take out the crew." We snuck across the deck knocking out sailors as we past. "Wow now this is a skeleton crew," I said looking at the ten crewmen that we tied up. "Now let's take out the captain," I said looking at the crew rooster that I stole from one of the sailors.

We made it up to the bridge unchallenged and found the captain completely oblivious listening to music. "This guy again," Kowalski said, "he's still employed!" And then the captain quickly took off his headphones, "who there!" he demanded. "Nice going Kowalski," I said. The captain turned around and saw us standing there. The captain quickly got angry, "You!" "do we know him?" I whispered. "You're the penguins who cost me my job! Now I'm forced to deliever cargo to port cities and towns that nobody heard of via shipping routes that nobody uses anymore!" "Oh…"I said, "that captain." "you mean the one that was the captain of the cargo ship that Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria were on that was on route to Africa," Kowalski said breathlessly, "that because we took it over casued the four of them to end up on Madagascar. And the captain of the crew we put on a slow lifeboat to china while we traveled to Antarctica and then Madagascar?" "that's the one," I said. "Oh…" Kowalski said, "Knock him out anyway!" But before we could make our move the captain picked us up, "This time you're the ones who are going on a slow lifeboat to china!" I glared at Kowalski. "I used to have a high paying job moving cargo across the atlantic ocean until you ruined everything!" the captain said, "Now you will finally pay for ruining my career and beaching my ship on the shores of Madagascar!" "well that failed," Kowalski said.

We quickly found ourselves tied up and then thrown into a lifeboat. The captain and crew then stared at us intently as the lifeboat was lowered into the water. The Crew contiuned to glare at us until we disappeared from their sight. "now Kowalski…" I said. "aye skipper," Kowalski replied pushed the teleport button on the teleport, "Nice stop! Everyone else!" In a flash of light everything disappeared and we found ourselves in North Wind HQ. "Ah! Skipper," Classified said, "did you have any difficultly getting here." "Nothing Kowalski and I couldn't handle," I said. "Kowalski's emergency team split up feature managed to get my team and I to North Wind HQ," Classified replied. "Well that's a luckly break," I said, "now we can find the others." "We have a confirmed sighting of Marlene in her habitat at the Central Park Zoo," Eva said. "good no more cilivans endanger," I said. "For now," Classified said, "luckly thanks to Lord Shen the Rebel Penguin fell apart and the entire commander center surrendered." "Nigel and Rockgut were teleported to the IPSA megacarrier thankfully and are faciliting the transfer of all the surrendering rebels to IPSA prisons around the world."

"Well that's a relief," I said, "though their probably still rebel penguin bases and rebel agents running around." "The IPSA and North Wind are currently in the process of finding and rounding up the remaining Rebel forces." "But the potential intel on board Commander Snow's plane?" "before we were attacked by that peacock we managed to grab a single harddrive." "and on that hard-drive was the locations of every rebel penguin base," short fuse said. "our force have strict orders to hand over any other intel like names of agents and top secret rebel bunkers to the IPSA," classified said, "this is a penguin problem…and your superior have assured me that they will handle it." "Where is Private and Rico?" I said. Corporal gave us a grave look while Eva shuffled nervously. Classified's expression got serious and said, "PIA HQ…" "Great! Now we have to battle the Puffin Intelligence Agency with Lord Shen still out there doing who knows what!" "One problem at a time," classified said. and then there was a distant explosion, " ** _Exterminate the North Wind!"_** " ** _the North Wind will be exterminated!"_** "Oh come on now!" Kowalski shouted.

(end of chapter Three)


	4. Battle of North Wind(revisited)

Chapter Four: Battle of North Wind (revisited)

North Wind HQ

Conference room/command center

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"New plan," Skipper announced, "we take out the daleks and then we go rescue Private and Rico from PIA HQ in denmark." And then the door to the room exploded as a special weapons dalek entered. Two bronze daleks entered behind the special weapons followed by a Strategist

dalek. " ** _You will be exterminated! There is no escape."_** "What do you possible have that could stop us," Skipper said, "you tired everything else!" " ** _Behold the frost dalek!"_** " ** _The Frost dalek is unstable,"_** The Special Weapon dalek replied as a platinum new paradigm dalek entered the room. "the frost dalek?" I asked. " ** _You will Freeze!"_** the frost dalek shouted firing off it's freeze ray. Skipper tackled me to the ground the the icy blast narrowly missed both of us. The icy beam hit the conference table behind us causing Classified to jump back with a shout.

The table behind us was frozen so violently that it shattered. "that was a half a million dollor table!" classified shouted. " ** _What is the meaning of this!"_** the strategist shouted, " ** _Failure is not in dalek nature!"_** The Special Weapons Dalek fired up it's gun, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** The special weapons dalek fired causing the computer display to explode sending Classified, Short fuse, and Eva flying across the room. Outside in the main hanger a epic battle was being fought between the North Wind and the Daleks. Unfortantly the Daleks were winning. The base was filling with the sound of jets exploding. The North Wind's Hover tanks were moving around the hanger firing at the daleks. North Wind Agents were firing wildly desperate to survive while their fellow agents lay dead beside them. the exterminate's of a multitude of daleks echoing throughout the base as the battle waged on. The daleks that barged into the room had left and rejoined the battle. "We need to get out of here," Skipper said as a single dalek ship entered the hanger. The Exosuit in the back of the hanger roared to life only to get blow up by the dalek ship.

The hanger was thrown into complete confusion and chaos. Classified threw a passcard towards skipper, "Go to the Secondary Hanger! Corporal will show you the way!" "What about you?" I said. "North Wind HQ is more then our base of operations," Classified said, "it is our home. WE will fight." Classified, Eva, and Short Fuse turned to leave. "And one more thing," Classified replied addressing all of us, "It was a honor serving with you." Classified saluted and raised his weapon and dove straight into battle. "We are the north wind!" Classified shouted, "and nothing breaks the wind!" "Nothing breaks the wind!" the rest of the agents shouted. Eva and Short fuse suited up and then left the room. Corporal pulled out his favorite big gun and then motions for us to follow. "I will lead you to the Secondary Control room," Corporal replied his norwegian accent serious, "follow me and keep quiet." Corporal stealthly went out the door Skipper and I right behind him.

We left the main hanger and entered a hallway. He lead us thru the maze like corriders as we past North Wind agents running in the other direction to join the battle. Alarms were blaring and we soon found ourselves alone in the hallways and passageways that made up North Wind Headquarters. We found ourselves in front of a massive pair of doors. Corporal swiped his access card and the massive doors slid open. We entered the secondary hangers as the doors slid shut with a hiss behind us. the hanger doors were open revealing blue ocean and brilliant icebergs in the distance against a backdrop of clear skies. Inside the hanger was lines of white fighter jets with the NW insignia along with several white apache helicopters. On the other side of the hanger stood several white cargo planes, two B-42 bombers, a squadron of stealth fighters, a black stealth bomber that stood out from the white aircraft around it, and five hover-tanks.

Seven of the more traditional North Wind Jets stood off to one side as an after-thought. In the center of the room stood a unspecified black helicopter with the North Wind insignia clearing missing. Corporal punched in a code in a keypad and a panel on the floor flipped opened. Corporal then walked down the stairs and we had no choice but to follow him. The Panel slammed shut second before a squadron of daleks that had flamethrowers where the manipulator arms would go. The one dalek in the squad with a manipulator arm went up to the keypad and started go thru billions of number combinations. It won't be long before it reached the correct combination.

Meanwhile Corporal had lead us to an enclosed marina with several north wind boats. The marina stretched across the entire length of the base and a sizable fleet was contained inside. Docks, jetties, and piers were lined up along the sides and the back wall of the marina. Two drawbridges connected the metal island we were on to the rest of the docks. Their was some docks on the northern and southern sides of the small manmade island. A small fleet of nuclear submarines were secured to a custom made dock. Destroyers, frigates, an aircraft carrier, speedboats, patrol boats, high-tech yachts. There was also warship cleverly disguised as oil tankers, cargo ships, research vessels, fishing trawlers, and small cruise ships. Jetskies, pantoon boats, sailboats, several seaplanes, two seahelicopters were also armed and ready for use. Waiting for us in a dock directly in front of us was a large airboat with a mounted machine gun. Corporal donned goggles, earmuffs, and a pair of protected gloves and climbed onto the pilot chair. On the deck was two rows of seats, Skipper and I took our seats white coporal started the massive fan behind us.

Corporal tossed us earmuffs of our own and then rocketed out of the opening the back of the hanger. A bunch of daleks entered the marine and fired after us but we were already out of range. The airboat skipped across the surface of the water the noise from the massive fan making conversation impossible. After a hour of flying across the water corporal cut the engine so we could have some relief from the loud engine. "So now what?" I said turning back to North Wind HQ which was now smoking and surrounded by Dalek saucers. "We head to Copenhagen Denmark," Skipper said, "and the headquarters of the Puffin Intelligence Agency." Corporal was watching the battle with concern. "Do your worst," Corporal muttered. And then to our horror North Wind Headquarters was destroyed in a brilliant explosion. Corporal clinged his fist in anger as the last renments of North Wind sunk benenth the waves. "a moment of silence to honor the fallen," Skipper said. As the airboat speed away we failed to notice that a lone jet was limping away of the scene of devastion. And somewhere in the distance Lord Shen was watching with sasifaction as his fleet closed in on our small craft.

Meanwhile

Last stronghold of the Rebel Penguins

Unknown location…

"You have failed us Commander Snow!" a penguin with a Russian accent declared. "How was I to know that Lord Shen would attack," he replied, "Plus the daleks completed destroyed North Wind." "Why is there reports of North Wind Surviors!" the penguin replied, "and why does my agents tell me that Kowalski and Skipper are heading for PIA Headquarters in denmark!" "fortunately for us…Lord Shen is hot on their tails they won't survive." "take this as a warning," the penguin replied swiping a knife across Snow's flipper. Commander Snow hit the floor shouting in pain while armed rebels just stood there and did not make any move to help him. Commander Snow looked around at the blank nearly emotion-less gaze of his fellow rebels and he realized that some of the rebel soldiers were key members of IPSA's command including one Special agent buck rockgut. And he realized right then and there that he should have never joined the Rebel penguins.

Commander Snow got up and shouted, " I quit!" and then rushed towards the door. "Kill the deserter!" The Supreme leader of the rebel penguins shouted. Commander Snow was gunned down before he could reach the door. The Russian penguin walked up to the dying Commander Snow, "and you were going to achieve so much when the new world order is established…and you just threw it all away…" "Who's side are you on," Rockgut said. "Does it matter?" Commander Snow said, "the new world order was doomed from the start." Commander Snow then closed his eyes for the last time. "Now," the Russian Penguin said, "When Team Penguin is finally reunited…destroy them." Rockgut looked at the Russian penguin and noted how much like the red squirrel the leader of the rebel penguins was. And he reminded himself that he need keep his paranoid about the red squirrel in check or he would end up blowing his cover. The IPSA wanted an inside man and their were going to get one. Rockgut entered his quarters and sent a coded message to Nigel…he hoped Nigel could reach Skipper and his team in time.

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: battle of denmark

Copenhagen Denmark

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Corporal dropped us off at the ice cream store. I saluted corporal until the airboat disappeared from sight. "according to the tracker I placed in rico's stomach," Kowalski said, "PIA is holding them under copehagen police headquarters." "Kowalski are their snipers on the rooftop pointing there guns at us or is it just me?" I said. Kowalski looked up at the rooftops, "There snipers on the rooftop," Kowalski replied. "Evasive!" I shouted. The snipers started to shot up the street in an attempt to get us. Suddenly a battered North Wind Jet appeared and fired it's missles blasting the snipers off the roof. Corporal and Classifed dived out of the back of the jet guns blazing. They landed on the street and contiuned to do battle with the snipers. The Jet contiuned to attack from above eva expertly piloting the jet. The bullets could barely put a dent in the jet.

"We're keep the Rebel Penguin snipers distracted," Classified said. "What about the North Wind," I said. "We had teams shattered all over the world doing missions doing the daleks's attack," Classified said, "and that wasn't our only base, plus we have more the one HQ." "Ah," I said, "and let me guess the locations of these other HQ's are…" "Classified," Classified replied. We left classified and company to fight off the rebels. WE rounded a corner and found Nigel, "ah there you are," Nigel said. "great some extra help to rescue Private and Rico," I said. "Skipper," Nigel said, "The snipers the north wind are fighting was a distraction to slow you down so a rebel assassin could take you out." "So the North Wind is distracting the distraction," I said, "Wait…how do you know that?" "The IPSA has a agent under deep cover within the rebel penguin's organization." "an inside man," Kowalski said. "Might I ask who this inside man is," I said.

"I'm afraid for our agents protection I can't reveal that intel," Nigel said, "at least not in this public of a place." "so this rebel assassin is still out there," I said. "Undoubtably." "Then let's stay one step ahead of him." "Unfortantely for you,' a japanese accent replied, "I always three steps ahead." He drew his Japanese swords and advanced. "Oh, Great a Penguin Samurai was sent to kill us," I said. "banzai!" the penguin shouted. Nigel, Kowalski and I managed to dodge the samurai as he charged. I jumped into the air and cockscrewed the penguin knocking him to the ground. "What unhonorable fighing style is this!" he shouted. "I'm going to kick you In the face!" Kowalski shouted as he jumpkicked the samurai penguin. "I will not fight those who employ unhonorable fighting style!" I jumped into the air and did an omega boom knocking him into a wall. He got up and lit himself on fire, "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" "he's going kamikaze," Kowalski muttered. Nigel pulled out a fire extinguisher and put out the one fire penguin. Before the penguin could do anything else I quickly knocked him out.

We left the alley and rushed towards the Copenhagen police headquarters. The sounds of the battle between North Wind and the Rebel penguins faded into the distance as we found ourselves in front of the imposing building that was the Copenhagen police HQ. Kowalski lead us to a secret door in the back of the building. Kowalski opened the door and we slipped into the building. We went down a ramp into a room with cells. A puffin prison commandant and seven guards were asleep at there posts. We sneaked past the sleeping puffins and found the cell where Private and Rico were being held. Private ran up to the cell bar his eye wide, "Skipper! Behind you!"

"What?" I said turning around. Kowalski and Nigel were both frozen in blocks of ice next to a smug Hans the puffin. Hans raised his freeze ray and aimed it at me, "Freeze Skipper!" And then the wall exploded causing Hans to retreat, "This is not over skipper," he shouted. The explosion knock the celldoor off it's hinges allowing Private and Rico to join me. When the smoke cleared an extremely ticked off Lord Shen was pointing his lance at my face. "Greetings Penguins," Lord Shen replied, "Now I finally have you right where I want you!" Rico hacked up his flamethrower only to find himself surrounded by wolves. Kowalski managed to escape his icy prison only to get grabbed by a gorilla. Nigel also thawed out of his icy prison and quickly got beside me. "Private," I shouted, "deploy secret weapon!" "Wait…No!" Private said. "Private," I said as Shen's army drew their weapons, "I knew I overuse this but…This is an emergency!" "Private," Kowalski said while he fought a losing battle against a gorilla, "If you don't do it we're doomed!' "but…" "Private!" I shouted as I dodged all the wolves weapons that were now aimed at my head. "All my rivals will bow before me!" Shen declared as he leaned against a cannon, "prepare to be parted!" Private got a determined look on his face and then releashed the most powerful hyper-cute I ever seen. The hyper-cute knocked out all the wolves and the gorilla, "Why am I smiling," Shen replied before he passed out.

"Okay, now let's get out of here," I said. "Nyet!" a voice said, "Your not going anywhere." A penguin with an eyepatch and massive scar on his face appeared from the shadows. A bunch of rebel penguins with sub-machine guns stood behind him. Lord Shen and his army managed to recover at this exact moment. "This is only the beginning Skipper," Lord Shen replied as his army retreated, "One day you will know my wrath…and will wish you bowed to me a long time ago." Lord shen then left leaving us to the mercy of the rebel penguins. "Now you will come with us to mother Russia!" the penguin shouted. "Who are you anyway?" I said. "Supreme leader…Vlad." He replied. "We're not going anywhere with you," I shouted. "Now you die," he replied his men cocking their weapons. "Not so fast," hans the puffin replied flanked by a whole lot of PIA agents, "your not killing them without us." "PIA and Rebel penguins working together?" Kowalski said. "Where do you think they get their funding?" Hans said, "and their weapons?" "Oh an enemy of your enemy is your friend," Kowalski said. "exactly," he replied. "Supreme leader…do we kill them now?" "Yes," supreme leader vlad replied. And then PIA fired upon the rebel penguins, "What is the meaning of this," he shouted. "never trust a puffin," hans replied with a smirk, "also did you really think we would trust you? You betrayed you own kind…how can we sure that you won't do the same to us?" The rebel penguin fled and was gone, "this is not the end! Penguins and Puffins alike will fall."

"Unexpected Dalek attack," Hans said, "in three, two, one!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** the death screams of the surviving rebel penguins echoed down the hall. "Um General Hans, sir," a puffin said, "I think that 's our cue to leave." "What about the penguins?" another one asked. "Leave them to the daleks," Hans replied cruelly. The PIA agents then disappeared as suddenly as they arrived. The daleks then arrived blocking off our means of escape." " ** _There is no escape!"_** the supreme dalek replied. "Isn't there?" I said. Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport and the daleks and Copenhagen disappeared in a flash of light. But the daleks managed to get the last word in, " ** _This is no longer world war three! World War Dalek has just been declared!_** " I don't like the sound of that…

(end of chapter five)


	6. epilouge: War's end (or is it?)

March 15th 2016

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

it has been five days since we left denmark and Kowalski was excited about something. "Look at the TV!" Kowalski shouted. "What more war updates," I said. "I am happy to annonce that War World Three is officially over," chuck charles annonced, "Russia and their allies China and North korea has surrendered! This act official ended a conflict that started September of last year. The Russian federation, China, and North Korea is due to sign the Treaty of Versaillies in Paris later this month." "Well chuck," bonnie chang said, "it looks like the world can finally breath a sigh of relief." "This is New York Action News with Chuck Charles, Bonnie chang, gale force with weather, and scooter alvrez with sports…"

I muted the Tv, "this war is not over." "But Russia surrendered," Private said, "you don't think Lord Shen…" "Whatever Lord Shen has in store I can assure you it won't be anytime soon," I replied. "skipper," Kowalski said, "your thinking about the daleks aren't you…" "Didn't you hear what they said," I replied. "what did they say?" Private said, "I was the farthest from the daleks…" "This is no longer World War three. World War Dalek has just been declared." Kowalski said. "Oh, dear," Private said. "The Daleks could begin the real World War at any moment…" "What do we do?" Private asked. "well," Kowalski said, "PAAT has reported no dalek sightings since copenhagen." "We can't rest we need to prepare for when the daleks make their move," I said. "skipper…" "We can resume normal operations," I said, "but when the daleks make their move…we have to be ready."

"so when will the daleks attack?" Private said. "My gut tells me sometime in the next two weeks…" I said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "when the daleks rear their ugly eyestalks…we'll be ready for them…" "When the daleks make their move,' I said, "we will stop them." "Um…Skipper," Private said holding up the periscope, "we have a rat problem." And then the ceiling started to pound, "come out and get whats coming to you flightless birds!" "Now that is threat I'm actually glad to see," I said, "Let's move out!"

The End


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one-shot)

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part three: Daleks no more

 **Alternate Version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

Madly Madagascar: Alternate Version

Madagascar Escape 2 Africa: alternate Version


End file.
